Ninja war for the one I love
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Hinata is 9 months pregnant and Naruto wants to be there for her and his baby but he is called on for a 10 month mission away from them how will he manage 2 things at the same time find out in this epic naruxhina story and see for yourselves
1. Naruto Hokage

_this story took place at the after Naruto shippudden, possibly the war is over and Naruto is finally Hokage, married to Hinata ,and also has a five year old daughter named Midori ,as for the other young rookies they all took over for their now retired senseis ,and some got married and have kids of their own too ._

* * *

><p>The hidden leaf village was very peaceful today, no dangers ,no bad shinobis and of course ,the hidden leaf was at its best, thanks to the 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki , and all the shinobi who fought to protect him.<p>

We now find Naruto up on top of the Hokage tower, overlooking the Hokage faces, at what he went through to get his face up there, thinking back on his success from the day he saved the village from bandits like Mizuki ,all the way to the day he became a hero to the whole leaf.

"Look at where I am now ,I'm finally Hokage and whats even better ,now everyone is looking up to me at last" Naruto thought, then out of nowhere appeared Naruto's little protege Konohamaru ,who came to say "hi boss how are you today."

Naruto turns to him and asks "what up Konohamaru ,is there something wrong" Konohamaru responds "no boss ,but there is someone here to see you ,its your wife and kid sir" when Naruto heard this ,it made him smile inside and say"tell them I'll be down in a sec."

A second later he was in his office, ready to see his loving family "OK Moegi ,Hanabi show them in" Naruto says ,telling his two young female assistants ,to let his family come in to see him ,they open the doors ,and the fist person to come in was Naruto's 5 year old little girl Midori ,running toward Naruto shouting "DADDY!"

She then jumps over her fathers desk and onto her father in glee, but doing so made him fall over to the floor ,Naruto didn't mind though ,he just loves to see a smile on his daughters face ,whenever she and Hinata would visit.

Speaking of Hinata she was the second person to come in ,saying "she just had to have her fathers knucklehead attitude ,nice to see Hokage business going good",Naruto who just got back up from the floor ,with his little girl still clinging on to him.

"Everything is A OK here, not a single roague Shinobi in sight " Naruto says, smiling his goofy smile, he then looks at his daughter ,and boy was she pretty ,she had her fathers hair color on her long hair,her mothers eyes , her attitude was like Naruto's of course, also she had his painted whiskers, and a bandage placed on her left cheek ,and she wore a dark blue T-shirt ,orange pants ,and her powers are a mix between Naruto's and Hinata's.

She was just too adorable to look away from, Midori was just too cute "so how was your last day in medical jutsu classes sweetheart?" Naruto asks Midori ,and she answers "it was awesome daddy ,I even got an A+ on my test today ,and I came up with a new jutsu" while on her fathers lap.

Naruto was very interested in what she has learned ,so he asked to show it and so she got off her fathers lap, walked over to the center ,and began to perform her newly formed Jutsu.

She started to gather chakra ,then she started to call out the name of her technique "wind style high wind" ,then out of nowhere came a gust of wind ,coming toward Naruto.

Then BOOM the wind blew Naruto straight to his window, lucky it didn't break ,he was still impressed though on what his little girl can do,"wow sweetheart that was amazing, keep up the good work and maybe you'll be a Hokage like your daddy one day" Naruto said .

Hinata giggles at her little girls silly Jutsu, then picks her up and says"yes that was very interesting dear ,now its mommy's turn to show daddy something" ,Naruto was surprised to hear this ,he asked"whats up Hinata?"

She began to blush in worry, hoping it wasnt too much to handle for him ,Hinata then asked Naruto "remember that project we did in bed the other night ?"

Naruto knew what Hinata was trying to say ,so he replied "yeah why?" ,Hinata answered by putting a hand on her stomach, making Naruto realize what he's done, he then says in surprise "really I did this " Hinata nodded ,showing her answer .

"Mommies gonna have a baby "Midori shouts out, this got Naruto by surprise, knowing he is now a father of two children now, one 5 year old ,and a newly born child that's going to be born in 9 months from today.

Naruto was so happy, that he said "wow I made another kid already ,ha ha ha ha 5 years and I'm getting another kid already ,boy I must be lucky" ,Hinata of course said to him "and its a boy."

His happiness stopped for a minute ,and asked "how do you know that ,it hasn't developed yet?" Hinata then explained "somehow its mothers intuition ,trust me on this "assuring Naruto to agree that shes right.

"I believe you honey ,not to worry" Naruto says ,assuring her he understood women knew best ,he then kisses her on her cheek afterwards making her blush.

Naruto then said "well I hope to see the little guy soon" ,Hinata then agreed ,and said "well we must be going ,we mustn't keep the Hokage from his duties, come along Midori time to go home" ,carrying her little girl in her arms.

As they leave, Naruto waves to them ,and says "I'll see you guys at supper time and not a minute later ,I have just one meeting to go to today ,and I'll be home before you know it."

Hinata then waved back ,saying"goodbye Naruto, I hope the meeting goes well, oh and we're having ramen for dinner tonight, so make you come straight home tonight OK?"

Naruto then agreed saying "not to worry, I'll just be in and out at that meeting no sweat ," feeling confident that it will go by real quick.

Later that day the meeting commenced in the Hokage throne room,and Tsunade who was hosting the meeting ,announced "thank you all for coming, now lets begin the meeting while were still young shall we?"

Tsunade then picks up some important papers ,and started to read them "item 1 ,thanks to Mr Gaara last week the whole sand villages hunger comes to an end, so thank the Kazekage for that."

Gaara was just sitting there accepting the applause, the other Kage's where giving him ,"Item 2 the hidden mist village april shower festival begins this spring ,thanks to our Mizukage's support so thank the Mizukake"Tsunade announced.

Now Mei was getting praised ,and finally Tsunade read "OK last item of the day ,the land of snow has reported that a vile shinobi has invaded their land ,causing destruction to it ,and made millions suffer with some kind of genjutsu."

This made the Kage's gasp in fear ,then Naruto blurted out nervously"could that be ,ulp... Sasuke?" Tsunade then answered" no one knows who he is ,but they sent a request to the hidden leaf to stop him", finishing the paper she was reading.

Naruto thought he had to send a group, so he said in a calm tone "don't worry ,I'll assign that to old bushy brows its been a while since-" ,Tsunade however who pulled out another sheet ,said "not so fast they also sent me a list on who to send for this mission."

Naruto let her read out the people, who are going to the land of snow "Neji Hyuga,Choji Akimichi,Kiba Inuzuka,Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki" after hearing his name called out ,he started to ask"wow they want the Sasuke retreival team ,no way but why?"

"Something tells me that the land of snow worship the Hokage ,so they asked me to invite you there to help out" Tsunade explained ,Naruto started out worried ,then in his cheery mood began to shout out " alright count me in, when do we start ?"

She then explained "in April 1 ,which is tomorrow ,and my guess it will take at least 10 months to complete it" this made Naruto stop in his tracks of exitement.

Naruto then asked in worry" exactly or possibly" ,Tsunade then answers "possibly why ask ,your not planning on chickening out are you?" This made Naruto tell Tsunade what he heard from his loving wife earlier today.

Tsunade then said in shame" I'm sorry Naruto ,but if this menace isn't stopped soon, then we'll all be in danger to this shinobi soon ,your family matters must be put on hold ,until this Shinobi is brought to justice."

Hearing this made the little Hokage act like how he usually acts ,saying "that's not fair, I mean come on 10 months, how am I going to explain this to Hinata?"

"I guess you either have to tell her now, or tell her before you leave"Tsunade suggested ,but the real question Naruto wanted an answer to was not when ,but how will he tell her?

* * *

><p>That's it for the first chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it please review if you do and I'll post the next chapter real soon.<p> 


	2. For Family

At Naruto's home it was dinnertime ,we find Naruto's entire family ,enjoying their bowls of ramen ,all except Naruto who is just playing around with the noodles in his ramen ,he even has a depressed look on his face, hoping no one will notice .

But Hinata notices,and asks in concern "whats the matter dear,your not eating your ramen ,is there you want to tell me?" Naruto hears this, and says "oh its nothing,just Hokage's trouble",rubbing his head, and hiding his troubled look with a goofy grin.

Hinata knew some of his tricks ,so she said "nice try Naruto ,now tell me whats gotten into you ,what went on in that meeting ?" seeing how his wife and daughter where both looking at him in concern, he had to tell them what Tsunade told him.

"Alright I'll tell you , today I've been assigned a mission to the land of snow ,along with my friends, from the Sasuke retrieval team"Naruto confessed ,after hearing this ,Hinata then said "well that's nothing to worry about Naruto ,we will cheer you on in our hearts ."

Naruto who is still depressed, said "that's not the trouble though, the trouble is, I heard granny Tsunade say that the mission will possibly last 10 months ", this got Hinata shocked in fear, saying "then that would mean you wont be here ,to see your baby boy be born."

Naruto nods in shame hoping Hinata would handle the news well ,only to find tears lightly roll down his wife's cheeks, looking like she's gonna cry ,feeling bad for this Naruto comforts his blue haired wife ,with a a warm hug saying "dont cry Hinata, its not like I'm leaving forever ."

Hinata however said to Naruto ,while crying on his chest ,"it'll feel like forever to me if you leave, I want you to stay home with me, and our children " Naruto felt so much pain inside him after hearing his wife's plea , he couldn't bare to see his wife cry for him.

And to make matters worse ,Midori heard the news ,and her voice started to crack up ,asking "daddy?" Naruto saw this and was he concerned ",yes whats the matter Midori ?" he asked ,only to see his 5 year old little girl ,run up to him and leave behind a trail of tears.

Seeing this, Naruto was surprised to see her so worried for him this much, she then hugged her daddy and mommy on the side ,while crying on her daddies shoulder, while saying"daddy no, don't leave me and mommy, I want you to be here too, I love seeing you at breakfast time with mommy when we eat together ,and when I go to sleep ,I like how when I have nightmares, you would always hug me to make it all better and at-."

Naruto allowed Midori in the comforting hug ,and said in a calming manner "I know how you feel Midori, but I can't make granny Tsunade change her mind, I'm sorry honey but this mission puts everyone's life at risk, yours ,your mommy's ,Kakashi senseis ,your uncle Konohamaru's "this gave Naruto an idea.

He then said to his family ,in a happy tone "but don't worry about me ladies ,I'm not actually going to leave you alone", this made the two ladies stop crying ,and look up at their man of the house.

"What do you mean Naruto"replied Hinata still crying tears but not much ,making Naruto answer" Granny Tsunade said it would **possibly** be 10 months ,so I can just finish the mission early ,and be home in time for our baby boy to be born."

Hearing this made Hinata and Midori stop crying completely, as Naruto continued "here's what Ill do ,when I'm gone Ill send over two of my shadow clones, one to check up on the baby ,and another to play with Midori all she wants ,problems solved " this made Hinata feel a little bit better ,but not better for Midori .

Naruto saw Midori in a sad look, and asked "what's wrong Midori ,don't you like daddy's idea ?" Midori replied by nodding her head ,"I don't wanna play with a cone, I wanna play with the real daddy " was her answer, before hugging Naruto tightly again.

Naruto didn't want to see his daughter unhappy, but he also didn't want to resign from saving his village from total destruction, he then asked "Midori do you also love to play with your auntie Hanabi ,and uncle Konohamaru?" Midori heard this ,and said "yeah allot why?"

"Well what if I ask them to come play with you ,until daddy comes home?" Naruto says ,hoping that will cheer her up ,and it did ,now she was feeling a whole lot better.

In fact she said "OK daddy ,I'll play with them ,until you come home " then she went back to her seat to finish her ramen in joy, but she was really thinking "it still won't be the same without daddy" ,Hinata however said to Naruto "you really do have a way with girls Naruto," in a heart warming tone,making Naruto blush.

Later that night ,while his family were asleep ,Naruto stayed up packing ,and training for the enemy he'll soon come to fight tomorrow ,soon he got some well earned rest for tomorrow.

The next day Naruto got up bright and early ,and went to Konohamaru's place to ask him and his wife Hanabi to take care of his family ,like he promised Midori.

But when he asked him ,Konohamaru said to him ,in a tired voice "sorry boss but I already promised miss Tsunade yesterday ,when she came here, that me and my old squadmates are responsible for bringing your wife to the hospital when she goes into labor ,plus I've got my own work to attend to ,for the rest of the months " this got Naruto to stumble over himself.

"And what job would that be" Naruto asked in a weak voice ,which Konahamaru replied "preparing everything for the chunin exams coming after the holidays, and boy its more harder than I thought ,I have to set up the arena, prepare the seating arrangements ,all that so sorry my hands are tied ,tell Midori I said hi though."

This made Naruto faint in exhuastion ,because now he has no one to take care of his family, other than his shadow clones.

Later that following day at the Hokages office ,Shikamaru Nara ,Neji Hyuga ,Kiba Inuzuka ,and Choji Akimichi where all together ,listening to what the Hokage had to say,"you all know the reason why I called you all here?"Naruto asked.

The four just guessed random situations ,that might involve Naruto, starting with Kiba yelling out in excitement "your quitting your job as Hokage?" ,followed by Shikamaru guessing "you want to start the Chunin exams early?", "you want to brag about how you beat me in the Chunin exams again" Neji guessed ,"free barbaque at the barbaque place"guessed Choji.

Naruto replied ,in the reversed order the guessed "no, no ,no ,and not gonna happen dog boy ," he then told them "the reason I called you all here ,is because you have been chosen by my councilwoman Tsunade ,to acompany me on dealing with a rogue Shinobi terrorizing the land of snow."

"You mean like bodyguards" Shikamaru guessed in curiosity, Naruto nodded and said "no as my fighting team ,but since I'm Hokage ,I'm giving you all a chance to say goodbye to your loved ones before we leave today, because what I heard this mission will possibly take ten months to accomplish."

This made all 4 Shinobi give out a shock ,"no way your kidding right?"Kiba asked in worry, " Choji then asked"aw man Ino is gonna be real mad ,when I tell her the reason why I'm missing dinner tonight ."

Naruto then explains to them "I know it'll be rough, but if we don't act soon against this rogue Shinobi ,he'll probably attack this village, and everyone in it ,so its up to us to take out this guy as the Sasuke retrieval team ,even if it means making great sacrifices for this mission ."

Later on they did what Naruto told him ,and said goodbye to their families, Shikamaru to Temari and his twin kids ,Choji to Ino and his 6 year old son ,Kiba said goodbye to his little nephew the son of Hana ,and Neji to Ten ten and his 3 young triplet boys.

Finally at the hidden leaf gate we see Naruto saying his final goodbye to his family ,he then knelt down to Midori and told her "now Midori ,daddy wants you to be strong for us ,and take care of mommy while daddy is gone OK," since he already told them what happened earlier,before saying his goodbye .

Midori said "I promise daddy ,I will take good care of mommy" but behind her she was making a handsign for a Jutsu.

Naruto then turned to Hinata ,who was crying just a little bit ,he hugs her and says "dont cry anymore Hinata ,I promise Ill be home in time for the babies arrival ,before you can say Ichiraku Ramen."

The others arrive afterwords ,packed up and ready to head out, "alright lord Hokage we said our goodbyes as requested ,shall we head out" Neji asked.

"Yes lets go everyone its time" Naruto said ,then they all walked out giving their last goodbye to the village ,walking out the gate ,but before Naruto could walk out ,Hinata shouts out"Naruto!"

He turned to see what she had to say ,and it was "I salute you lord Hokage ,and wish you a happy journey" this made him smile, and say "thanks Hinata ,you are very meaningful" he then walks out ,waving back to the village.

Hinata then stood there looking at her beloved husband leave before her eyes ,she then closed her eyes and started to stutter out"I-I-Ichir-r-r-rak-k-ku R-R-R-Ramen,I-Ichir-rak-ku R-Ramen."

As she started to tear up ,she started to cry out "Ichiraku Ramen", then she cried her heart out ,while hugging her daughter ,saying "Naruto come home early ,I miss you already please" ,she then looks up to see that it was a substitution Jutsu.

She must have went to her uncles place already she wondered ,then she went back to crying ,softly saying"please come home ealy Naruto ,I want you to be with me for my baby."

* * *

><p>Finally its done and now I need reviews from you and if you want tell me what should happen next during Naruto and his crews quest and Ill update the next chapter real soon<p> 


	3. Hanging out

Hinata continues to cry for a few minutes, then Ino and Sakura show up a few minutes later ,and Sakura said "whats the matter Hinata ,he'll be back why are you still crying?"

Hinata answers her in a weepy voice ,saying "I dont want to wait for him, I want him to come home now ,even if I have to run after him, and bring him home" she then tries to run after the crew, but Ino stops her before she could get any closer to the gate.

"Going after him wont help anyone Hinata, look our husbands are gone too" Ino said ,"yeah but you don't find us crying out for them to come home early ,or run after them do you?" Sakura adds.

She nods at this and says "but what more can I do, I'm going to have a child in about 8 months, "Ino then replies"for one stop moping, and two let us take you to my house,and make you a cup of coffee, with some yummy dumplings OK?",she then pats her on the back in comfort .

"That would be nice, thank you" Hinata replied ,wiping away some stray tears, as Sakura and Ino take her home.

Meanwhile on their journey to the land of snow ,they where now at a waiting post ,waiting for a ride ,Shikamaru was getting sweaty, saying"man this weathers going to be a drag" ,Choji looks up at the clouds ,and says "I dont know Shikamaru ,its fine to me considering were in the middle of spring."

"Still any weather were in is still a drag" Shikamaru complained ,Kiba on the other hand ,who was on the ground in a fight position ,says "well me and Akamaru love spring ,thats when the squirrels come out of hybernation ,and you know how crazy Akamaru gets when he sees one."

Shikamaru turns to Naruto afterwards, and asked "hey Naruto you wouldn't happen to bring water for the rest of us ,would ya?" grinning at the question ,Naruto replied "sure I did its in my bag."

Neji then replied "good we'll need it ,were just hours away from waiting for our transport to arrive," just standing there like a statue ,while the rest waited for their transport to arrive.

Ten hours later they see their escort, which was someone familiar to Naruto, from his previous adventure ,it was Koyuki in a vehicle that can hold 6 people, "hello again Naruto my how large you've grown."

"Koyuki nice to see you again, thank you for the autograph "Naruto shouted,as he waved at her grinning his goofy grin.

Koyuki smiles back replying "your welcome ,oh and I see that your Hokage now" ,she then was introduced to the others by Naruto, and said" well its very nice to meet you all ,get on Ill take you to the land of snow ,after all I am your escort."

After hearing this ,Naruto shouted out in excitement "alright, this must be our lucky day" while jumping up high in the sky.

Meanwhile back at the hidden leaf, we find the girls enjoying their coffee and dumplings ,and they where very tasty "Thanks girls, I feel so much better ,it feels like all my worries just disappear" Hinata replies.

Ino then smiles ,and replies "glad you feel that way, so have you forgotton why you where sad in the first place", this made Hinata say ,in a cracked voice "a little, but I'll be alright ,all I have to do is not think about N-N-Naruto"she began to cry softly ,after saying all that.

This made Ino slap Hinata across the face ,and shout" ARE YOU STILL CRYING OVER HIM ,GET A GRIP WILL YOU ,I MEAN YOUR HIS WIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Making Hinata stop crying ,and say "I know but ,with the child I'm going to have ,I'm not sure I want to have it without Naruto."

Sakura replies"oh boy this again ,Hinata Naruto made a promise ,and you know how he is with promises " wiping away Hinata's tears ,Ino then says "yeah if he says hes coming back soon ,hes coming back soon ,its not like he got sidetracked or something."

Hinata then gets up from her chair ,and says" your right ,what am I doing ,at least I have Midori with me thats good right" ,Sakura then asks afterwords" by the way where is she ,I want to see how big she got?"

"Probrably at her uncle Konohamaru's place ,I guess" Hinata answered ,but Ino then replied "really ,because I was there this morning, while I was on my way to see my husband and the others leave ,I did not see Midori with hin nor Hanabi" ,this made Hinata freeze in her tracks for a second.

She was beginning to sweat, and think"this must be a mistake,they must be talking about another Midori" assuring herself that ,then she said out loud" she must be in her room ,packing up her things yeah that's it" feeling a whole lot calmer.

"Ill go help her ,she must be having trouble deciding what to pack" Hinata says ,now sure of herself that her little girl was safe in her room ,leaving Ino and Sakura to wait for her ,it was all silent until Ino broke it, by saying "wanna go see if Hinata's OK?"

Sakura replied "sure why not" ,but when they got upstairs into Midori's bedroom , they see Hinata on Midori's bed crying her heart out again, "Hinata whats the matter ,wheres Midori ?" Sakura asked in concern .

She didn't say anything ,she just layed there crying ,but she did show them the reason why she was crying ,and that reason was a little note ,written by Midori herself lucky for them it was understandable.

Ino picked up the note ,and started to read it, it said _Dear mommy I'm going to follow daddy to the land of snow ,I'm sorry for scaring you like this ,but I dont want daddy to be away ,dont worry Ill make sure daddy comes home, love Midori P.S. Ill tell daddy you said hi._

Sakura then replies "no wonder I never saw her around today ,I'm sorry to hear this Hinata" comforting her ,hoping she would calm down ,while she was Ino had an amazing idea .

After Sakura's failed attempt to calm Hinata down ,Ino taps her on the shoulder ,and whispers in her ear what she has planned to cheer Hinata up.

After telling her the plan ,Ino tells Sakura to play along with her plan ,saying to Hinata "oh poor Hinata ,you look like you need some alone time here ,well leave right now and let you cry in peace" ,making Hinata reply "yes please do ,you know the way out good bye."

They do so and when they got outside ,Sakura then asks" so whats this plan ,that you wanted to tell me?" Ino answers her ,with this" Were going to have a girls get together ,this time without Tsunade ,and we can take our kids ,and have so much fun ,well make Hinata feel so much better."

"Then shell forget why she was ever upset ,thats a great idea Ino ,but where are we gonna have our get together?"Sakura asked.

Ino answered"easy well have it at that new kiddy place thats next to the barbeque place we can all talk about our husbands and normal fammily lives while the kids play " Sakura began to like the idea so she said" good idea when do we pick her up?"

Ino answers by saying "you just wait at home ,and I'll tell you when we get her tomorrow morning," she then dissappeared ,leaving sakura to think "I hope Ino knows what shes doing" ,knowing whatever Ino planned would either turn out good or go bad.

* * *

><p>Thats the end of the third chapter but I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you do please review tell your freinds about this story if you want to and Ill update as soon as possible<p> 


	4. My little girl

Naruto and the rest of his friends finally arrive to the land of snow at last, where they where welcomed by the people of the village ,with confetti,fireworks ,and gift baskets for each one of them ,even Akamaru ,whose gift basket was filled with dogie treats and squeaky toys.

"Wow I didn't realize we were being expected,did you Shikamaru?" Choji asked turning to Shikamaru, in which he replied "whatever , its all drag no matter what the situation is" in his emo like tone.

As they reached across the path to the middle of the crowd , there stood a tall man with a tall grey beard ,green eye,s and wearing a lavender robe ,whom approached them and said "welcome my friends to the land of snow ,we've been expecting you I am king tōketsu ,nice to meet you all."

Naruto then looks around the land of snow, to see that it wasn't a snowy covered forest anymore, it was now a huge city like environmental experience for Naruto ,and the air was so warm that they can feel their fingers .

"How do you manage to create warm air ,in a warm place Mr. toketsu?" Neji asked "Please call me toke, were all friends here, and the way we get warm air ,is by putting our newest invention to good use here ,we call it the automatic heater" toketsu says showing them a tower, that glows red, looks like a hut, and smoke came out of the top point of it.

"Wow look at the size of that tower" Kiba points out ,"yeah its nice and all ,but where's the food"Choji asked ,this made toke laugh, and says "if you seek nourishment my friend, then come with me."

Later on they where in a fancy dining hall ,the kind you see in a rich house in England ,and the food he served was to die for ,there was a roast beef big enough to fill all 5 of their stomachs,a scrumptius plate of mushroom caps ,filled with the most devine tomato sauce, and the desert they served was the most heavenly,creme brule made of the finest vanilla ever tasted.

As they ate ,Toke made them feel welcome ,by saying "how do you like our village ,visitors of the leaf?" they all replied that it was all good ,but thats not what Naruto had in mind "alright we all know this village is nice ,but thats not why were here ,we heard about this dangerous guy, who is he?"Naruto asked impatiently.

This made Toke respond in a calm voice"I was afraid you would ask this , will explain you see ,5 weeks ago during our celabration of the snow dragon ,e where about to anounce the new heir to the land ,ntil he came exclaiming that he should be the one to recieve my crown,and warned us if we do not reconsider by next month ,he will lay a plague onto our village , that will make us suffer for eternity."

This made the crew gasp in fear ,Neji then asked "do you know the name of this intruder ?," Toke responds "we do not, this stranger is the reason why I call on the hidden leaf Hokage for help ,and you came ,and for that I thank you."

Naruto then replies "not to worry mister ,well take care of this guy ,and have him gone ,before you can say ninja shinobi" sticking out two fingers of respect,to the lord toke , making him glad he called for him in the first place.

Later that night the team where placed into seperate rooms, of their likings and Naruto's was a sight to behold, it was all covered in posters of places to go ,to the bed was actually a water bed ,and the furniture looked like kitchen furniture ,it reminded him of his house ,if it was redecorated to extreme measures ,the only problem is his family isn,t here with him ,to see this awesome room.

"Man Hinata ,Midori I really miss you guys, I wish you where here with me ,so I can see your faces one last time" Naruto thought ,unknown to him that part of it came true,when Choji slammed open Naruto's door ,scaring the daylights out of him ,saying "Lord Hokage come quick ,something snuck in our bag, and its trying eating all the chips I packed!"

Naruto came to Choji's room as fast as he could, along with the rest of the crew ,standing behind him getting ready to attack, what was inside the bag "OK guys, on 3 we attack ready"Naruto asked, then after getting replied yes ,he started counting "1...2...3!" he shouts .

But when they unzipped the bag ,they see it wasn't a spy, but something did stowaway in their bag, or someone, and that someone was Midori Uzumaki ,snacking on Choji's barbecue flavored chips, and in a cute way she said "hi daddy" with her mouth full.

Naruto was seriously surprised part of his wish came true ,"Midori what are you doing here?,I thought you promised you would take care of mommy?" Naruto asked, Midori's reply "I am ,she is worried about you leaving and not keeping your popis ,so I snuck in your back pack, and left the zipper a little unzipped to breath air ,and so I can follow you ,and help you keep your popis ,by beating the bad ninja."

Naruto did understand what Midori is saying ,exept the word popis ,until he realized what she meant,"oh you mean promise ,but what I meant when I said take care of mommy ,is stay with her until I come back why did you-" Midori then interupted ,by showing his daddy the crossed fingers ,with her fathers goofy grin on her face.

This made Naruto wonder why he ever tought her that trick ,then Choji pushes him out of the way ,and says in angry tone "I hope you enjoy those chips, becuase that will be the last meal you have!"

Midori giggles at Choji's angry rant, and says"I sorry Mr Choji I was so hungry , I at least save some for you" sharing with Choji the chips, that remain in the bag ,Choji replied as he snatched them from her hands,"do you expect me to forgive you?"

Shikamaru then grabs Choji by the collar ,and replied "cut it out Choji, she is Naruto's daughter "Naruto then picks her up, and added "who was supposed to keep her mother company ,while I was gone, by the way does she know your here?"

Midori nods at this, and replied "I left her a note ,telling her I went with you," making Naruto feel like hes responsible for her now.

He then turned to everyone else, and said "false alarm everyone, its no threat ,you can go back to sleep"making everyone do so ,even Midori who has to sleep by Naruto's side, when they get to his room .

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter if you do please review and Ill update soon.<p> 


	5. Girl fun time

Three weeks later, spring had arrived in the Land of Snow. The group had finally decided Midori could stay with them, so long as she stayed out of the fighting. Choji had finally dicded to forget the incident when they first discovered Midori hitchhiking.

We now see Midori playing with Akamaru,rubbing his belly ,and letting him lick her face in the fields, Shikamaru and Neji think up a strategy on how to beat the enemy, Choji was snacking on pork flavored chips, Kiba was training his nose improving his sense of smell ,and Naruto was on top of a building looking over the beautiful land.

He them remembered that he had to send over a shadow clone to check up on Hinata, so he made a hand sign, and began to shout "Shadow Clone Jutsu" ,and out appeared a clone of Naruto, then Naruto tells it to go back to the hidden leaf ,and keep an eye on her ,without letting her see him .

He then solutes the clone ,and it solutes back before leaving, "I hope your OK Hinata ,I sure do miss you"Naruto said.

Meanwhile back at the leaf in Naruto's house, Hinata finally calms down about Naruto's absence, and is now making strawberry based deserts ,strawberry daifuku ,strawberry's with whipped cream to dip in, strawberry yogurt you name it.

She is now1 month pregnant now, and she has a huge craving for strawberry based sweets ,she was now finished making them ,she sat down and got ready to eat ,until someone was interrupting her strawberry banquet, by knocking on the door.

When she came out to answer the door ,she was met by Sakura and Ino with grins on their faces ,saying "good morning first lady Hinata " making her smile a bit, knowing she's with good friends.

"Good morning girls ,I was about to have breakfast, would you care to join me?"Hinata asked ,"Of course ,we would love to ,by the way we brought you these"Ino replied ,giving Hinata a bouquet of flowers ,Hinata then takes them and says "thank you very much Ino ,I'll place these in some water."

Sakura then replied ,after coming in with Ino "so what are you having ?" ,they soon arrived in Hinata's dining room ,and when she saw what was on the table, she then said "wow Hinata ,did you make these yourself ? ,awesome " picking up a piece of strawberry cheese cake.

Hinata was soon blushing red all over, being as modest as can be, saying "thank you but I only have one problem, I dont know what to eat first ?" leaving the two friends wide jawed and stoned .

Later that day they decided to have strawberry yogurt for breakfast ,giving Ino and Sakura a chance to talk to Hinata about what they had planned for her.

After they got started eating, Sakura started the conversation, by saying "so Hinata how are you feeling today?" ,Hinata then replied "I'm fine thank you for asking, I do have a craving for strawberries though ,but I'm sure its nothing serious ."

Ino then brought the subject up on Naruto, almost making Hinata cry again ,but this time Ino calms her down ,saying" no no Hinata I'm sorry ,please don't cry" making Hinata stop.

"I-I don't mind really ,I'm just worried for Midori now, what if she doesnt come home ,what if she freezes to death out there ,what if" Hinata said with a worried look on her face ,making Ino want to slap her again ,but seeing that will ruin her plan she didn't slap her.

Instead she calmly said to her "Aw Hinata don't say that ,knowing Naruto she is in safe hands ,speaking of husbands have we got a surprise just for you after breakfast today," making Hinata change her mood ,saying"a surprise realy w-w-what is it?"

Ino then answered "oh its a surprise place ,but we'll go after breakfast OK?," Hinata then replied in a nervous like voice " alright ,lets eat" and began to eat strawberry yogurt .

In the afternoon we now see Hinata blindfolded ,and being dragged along with Sakura and Ino to the surprise place they wanted to take her to .

Hinata who was still blindfolded, asked Sakura "where are we going Sakura ,can I at least take off the blindfold to see where we are ,?" only for Sakura to reply "now Hinata if we took it off now ,it'll spoil the surprise allot."

This made Hinata think "I should've just stayed home and had my strawberry lunch ,lucky I kept it all refrigerated ," until they finally came to it at last ,she finally took off the blindfold and saw where she was taken to.

This place was very huge,and all covered in green and blue, it also had a name and it was the Kodomo no purei ,and boy was Hinata shocked to see where they where ,but there was more " You think this is cool, then wait till we get inside, it'll be even cooler "Ino said dragging her inside .

When they got inside ,Hinata was surprised to see who else was here, other than her ,Ino, and Sakura there where also Ten-ten, Temari, Matsuri, and their cute little children ,all shouting out "SURPRISE !"

This made Hinata freeze for at least a second ,then tears started to come out her eyes, "is she alright ?" Ten-ten asked Sakura, and she replied "Ill try to ask her " ,she then turned to Hinata ,and asked "are you alright Hinata are you alright ?"

Asking this made Hinata cry not in sadness, but in happiness saying "oh nothings wrong ,its just that this was the most nicest thing anyone would do for me, thank you everyone " hugging his two closest friends .

This made Ino shed tears too ,and say "anything for you Hinata Uzumaki ,and the little guy of course"referring to the unborn baby ,then Hinata replied "lets get this party started girls".

Then we see a nice waiter come by their table, and ask "what can I get you fine young ladies today?" ,and they all decided for Hinata to order for them, since she's the reason they are all here.

Hinata soon replied "yes a pepperoni pizza for the kids, for my friends 5 of your best wings ,and for me I'll have a piece of your tasty strawberry shortcake about 2 inches,mozzarella sticks with strawberry dipping ,and a tall glass of strawberry milkshake please, all on me"making the waiter surprised at what Hinata ordered ,but he decided to just write it down ,smile ,and say "will there be anything else lady Hinata?"

"Yes"Hinata added "on my milkshake ,make sure you put in a bendy straw to drink it with?" the waiter wrote it down, and said "I won't forget lady Hinata,"then left, all the women of the table where wide eyed at what Hinata ordered .

Hinata then looked at one of the kids that looked allot like a female version of Shikamaru,and asked "hello little one, whats your name?"Hinata asked the little girl, and she replied "I'm Shikamari Nara, its nice to meet you aunt Hinata" when Hinata heard this ,she asked "are we related ?"

Temari then steps in ,and replied "oh no she just likes calling friends of mine uncles or aunts," making Hinata understand, as she turned to the child next to Shikamari, who looks just like Choji ,asks his name "oh this is my little Asuma Akimichi, isn't he a cutie?"Ino asks, Hinata's only reply to that was "yes yes he is."

Ten-ten later steps in and introduce her children "these are my triplets, rocky, colt ,and tumm- tumm, and Neji is training them to be fine young men, say hello boys" they do so with a cute bow ,and finally Matsuri introduces her daughter, who looks like a female Gaara ,by saying "and this is Chiyo ,she's really a shy one, but she has her fathers chakra and good looks".

Hinata blushed seeing all the children her freinds made ,and she was so inspired ,she decided to show them all her unborn baby boy ,"now its my turn ,this is my son Minato Uzumaki ,and he isnt due until 8 months" this got the other females awing at the unborn child.

After they all got aquainted, the waiter arrived with their orders ,Ino then said to the kids ,after the waiter left, "hey kids why dont you go play ,or eat your pizza at the kiddy table, we have allot to talk about here "the kids do so ,and now Ino and all the rest have allot to talk about in family life.

Meanwhile outside the kiddy place ,the Naruto clone finally arrived to check up on Hinata ,only to see that she and the rest are doing fine ,so he said "well my work here is done see ya" dissapearing afterwords.

The girls talked for hours until night came, all the girls went home saying good night to each other ,Hinata does the same and heads home, saying "goodnight everyone ".

She later went to bed ,lying there not getting any sleep ,then got up and went to the bathroom for a glass of water ,and a sleep pills to help her sleep ,when she came across a picture, of her, Naruto,and Midori all standing in front of the 6th Hokage's stone face, this reminded her of Naruto so much ,that she said to herself " Naruto please make it home with Midori alive ,I really miss you two" before going to bed ,and crying herself to sleep .

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	6. Coming this August

Two months have passed ,and now we are in the middle of June ,late at night back at the land of snow ,Naruto was putting Midori to bed, saying "now sweetheart daddy has a big meeting in the morning ,on how were gonna get rid of the bad guy ,so we can go home to mommy ,so I want us to get a good nights sleep OK? "

Midori then responded "OK daddy ,but 1st aren't you going to tell me a story, you always do at home ,please " she begs with pleading eyes, leaving Naruto no other choice,but to do so"alright, I'll tell you just one for tonight, its a story of romance ,and adventure" ,this made Midori reply "yuck daddy ,just get to the adventurous part romance is gross."

Naruto giggled at the silly thing Midori said ,and replied "oh Midori don't be silly, love is what makes the world go round ,why without love you wouldn't even be born ,oh I just thought of a story about it," Midori was now paying attention, to what he was going to tell."

Naruto began to narrate"the story is called the thief and the princess ,and it starts off like this ,once upon a time there lived a thief that lived in the hidden leaf village ,he was sly like a fox and charming like one too, no one was able to catch this crook ,because he had a secret trick up his sleeve that helped him escape ."

"What was his trick daddy ?"Midori asked ,as Naruto replied "he knew to earth style plant possession Jutsu, that can grow plants bigger ,and remake them into something else like a ladder ,or a slide ,well anyway he can also walk on ropes like a tightrope walker" making Midori ooh in amazement.

Naruto then continued to narrate "he was so sneaky that no one could catch him ,then one day he saw something that he didn't steal ,but it stole something from him" Midori then got curious ,and asked "what was this thing and what did it steal ?"

Naruto then answered "it was a princess ,and what she stole was his heart, the end" Midori then went to sleep ,making her father think "works every time."

The next day we find Naruto and his crew in the meeting room ,discussing how they were going to beat the rogue shinobi ,who planned to invade the land of snow this August.

Midori meanwhile was playing in the castle toy room. in which Toke used to play in when he was young .before his parents who used to own the castle die. it was a very large room filled with loads of toys .

She was busy playing school, with only two dolls one of them she acted like, said "come on quit being a baby, put on the bunny suit" while hitting another doll with the first ,and as the second doll she says"no please I dont want to its too tight."

Later she had an idea on what to play with next ,meanwhile in the meeting room Naruto was later continuing to explain his plan," we later lure him to the stables ,that's where Shikamaru you use your shadow possession Jutsu to keep him in place " ,Shikamaru later said "no way, I'm not taking the risk of being caught in a genjutsu " making Naruto scratch out his plan ,and say "OK I'm out of ideas lets hear someone else with a better plan anyone ".

A crash was then heard in another room, along with a woman screaming, making Toke say in fear "Alisa oh no ,she's in danger come on" leading the group to the source of the crash .

The source of the crash was then revealed to have come from the toy room ,where we see the maid by the name of Alisa tied up by living plants ,and a 50 foot building made of building blocks.

And the cause of them all was Midori Uzumaki ,who didn't do it on purpose, but after what the crew saw ,Kiba asked "what did you do Midori ,and when did this plant become 50 ft tall?" ,making Midori reply "take a look everyone ,I mastered the earth style plant possession Jutsu, like the thief from the story of the thief and the princess."

Neji then asked ,in a sarcastic voice "oh I wonder who she got the idea of plant possession from? "looking at Naruto ,as if he was the number 1 culprit ,"you got me I dont know"Naruto replies saving his reputation.

Only to have Midori ruin it ,by saying "daddy dont you remember, you told me about it in your story about the thief," that got Naruto saying "thank you for bringing that up rat, I mean Midori."

Alisa however didn't mind what Midori did ,because she was too young and innocent to think of something this wicked ,but when she heard that her father told her about it ,she yelled "you sick idiot do you know what you've done you almost got me killed?"

This earned Naruto a big smack on the on the face ,leaving a possibly permanent hand mark from her ,she then turned to Midori picked her up, and asked her in a calm voice"care for a cookie little one?" ,making Midori smile and say yes ,then she turns to her father and says "your really funny daddy ,sorry for disturbing you though" ,Naruto then layed on the floor ,said"dont mention it Midori ,just go back to playing with Alisa and well all go back to planning."

Meanwhile back at the hidden leaf ,Hinata who was in the safety of her home ,was ready to eat pickles dipped in strawberry jam that night ,until a big knock at her door came.

Hinata with a medium sized tummy, came to the door, peeked through ,and saw Ino and Sakura waiting for her, so she opened the door and asked"h-h-h-hello guys whats on your minds today?"

Ino then tells Hinata this " what how dare you, were only here to deliver this box of gourmet chocolates to you,that's all " this made Hinata ask "are they strawberry dipped?" ,Ino then nods in agreement"just how you like them" she says.

"So whats the occasion ladies ,other than my pregnancy" Hinata asks chowing down on the tasty sweets ,Ino then tells her "well me and Sakura are having an all girls trio night on the town ,and we were wondering if you would join us?", this made Hinata say in worry "w-w-what if we do something that will affect my baby, like getting drunk or drugs?"

Sakura fills in that answer cheerfully" dont worry ,we took the liberty of marking where we can and cant go to, well what do you say" she says , Hinata reads it to see if its safe or not ,after doing a check, she agrees "alright Ill join when will it be?"

Ino and Sakura both replied at the same time "this August of course" ,that was one month away from Hinata's 5th month pregnancy, "you better be ready by then, because we wont be coming home for a week that day" Sakura says, this made Hinata think" _d-d-does that mean leaving the safety of my home with my son out to the cold cruel city for a week,I'm not sure I want to do this any more._"

"If your worried dont worry, Naruto wont be here to check up on you until the 6th month ,which is the month of your morning sickness" Sakura said, realizing what she said too late, making poor Hinata cry and say"Naruto ,Midori ,oh how I miss you please come home" ,Ino then calms her down again ,by saying "easy Hinata ,were here and we will make sure to bring you home as soon as we can ,so you can see them OK."

Hinata then calmed down, and said"yes thank you ,that would make me feel a little better ,I have to go back inside now "Ino and Sakura understood this,"OK later see you tomorrow for our planning day."Ino said.

As they left Hinata went back inside ,sat down, put a hand on her belly, and said to herself" Naruto I hope you come home same with you Midori."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you do please review and in the next chapter Naruto and Hinata will both be having a 2nd day to prepare<p> 


	7. Story time

The following week Midori was again in bed tucked in by Naruto, as he says"now Midori tomorrow me and my crew will be training ,so I want you to stay somewhere safe where I can find you outside ,and out of peoples way OK?" getting a big yes from her.

Naruto then kisses her and leaves, saying"that's my little goodnight now" before he could leave though ,Midori shouts out "daddy aren't you forgetting to tell me a story first ?", making Naruto think "rats why did I ever tell her that stories help her sleep."

Naruto then turns back to her daughter ,and says "oh silly me I forgot thanks for reminding me Midori, (no really you shouldn't have), anyways this story today is all about a ninja who served in the shinobi world war" this made Midori ooh in honor.

"It all started when when the shinobi's got serious, during the battle against the village of wood "Naruto started to narrate, "so they sent in their top shinobi a young boy that went by the name of Dengen hanabi ,and he was named that because he had a powerful Jutsu ,that wiped out almost every man on the battle field."

Midori in curiosity asked"what was his special Jutsu?","his special Jutsu happened to be called ,the light style firework grenade Jutsu ,this Jutsu allows fireworks to spread all over by putting two of your hands out in front of him ,and out will come millions of fireworks, flying all over this made two things happen that day, it put an end to the war ,and celebrating victory with those fireworks."

"Yay"Midori cheered as she raised both her hands up in the air ,then she layed on the bed and began to sleep, saying "goodnight daddy" ,Naruto finally walked out of the room ,saying"good night my little ninja."

The next morning on the castle gardens, Naruto and the crew where all training ,so they can improve their skills and be a match for the rogue shinobi ,Midori on the other hand was sitting at a picnic table, improving her newly found Jutsu on a ficus, while having a tea party for two with toke .

"More tea ?"Midori says, pouring tea into the cup toke was holding, "ah yes thank you my dear ,and would you like more sugar on yours" toke replied ,making Midori show two fingers to him, and say "yes 2 lumps please " making toke giggle, as he looks at the innocent little girl.

Naruto meanwhile began to spar with Neji ,"you may have defeated me before in the chunin exams, but this time I've prepared I know all your tricks" Neji said, Naruto on the other hand then replied with a grin on his face"ha stupid Neji ,no matter how you train you still cant beat me."

Neji then charges at Naruto yelling out "well just see about that!" ,Naruto dodges the blow Neji was about to give him ,summons up Gamatatsu puts a chakra covered hand on him ,and shouts "Wind Release: Toad Gun" releasing a vast stream of water ,speeding toward Neji and blasted him making him fly backwards onto a wall.

Neji recovers though and gives Naruto the 8 trigrams palm rotation technique ,when Naruto tries to finish him off, knocking him completely down to the ground ,Neji then formed his byakugan eyes saying" now its your turn to lose ,Naruto" getting ready to attack.

Midori saw this and said"daddy Ill save you"in worry, believing Neji was going to hurt him " light style firework grenade Jutsu" she yelled out, stretching her hands out causing loads of fireworks to uncontrollably zoom all around ,finally it attacked Neji all at once in a colorful explosion.

This got everybody impressed ,even Neji who looked like a burnt steak ,asked"where did you learn such a technique?" ,Naruto interrupted by bragging out"who cares ,I won and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Daddy dont you remember ,that technique was made by the ninja in your story ,to end wars early" Midori answers, this made every one of Naruto's crew stare at him, in anger "just because your Hokage, doesn't mean me nor Akamaru cant break you into two" Kiba stated.

Naruto then stated "hey she's a little girl ,I didn't know she can memorize the Jutsu in the stories I tell her", earning a konk on the he head from Shikamaru ,as he said "next time tell her a story that wont make her learn a Jutsu,that causes us pain got it" "clear as a glass of water Shikamaru "Naruto replied.

Toke walked to her side ,after Naruto got konked and asked" I beg your pardon, but did one of you just say that this girl can master any Jutsu that she hears in any story?", "I guess so yeah why" Naruto asked.

"This my young friends is your lucky day ,there have been rumors that anyone with this power ,can lead them to fame and fortune"Toke said ,picking up Midori, Naruto then takes her to his arms ,and says" I dont care how much shes worth ,Midori is my little girl not some sort of treasure."

Midori nods in agreement ,and says" we are friends Toke ,not tesure " this made Toke say "your right, I'm sorry well I must be headed inside ,I will leave you to your training" leaving back inside the castle.

Naruto who was still impressed about little Midori,he said to the rest of his crew" you guys keep on training ,I would like some alone time with my daughter please", they do so and Naruto takes her into the living room ,so they can talk.

"Midori is it true, you like daddies stories so much that you can master Jutsus that where in them?"Naruto asks ,"yes daddy I love those Jutsu so much, that I learn them in my sleep ,isn't that cool"she responds making Naruto more surprised then expected.

After a few seconds of silence Naruto gave himself a wonderful idea,that involved Midori, he then said to her"that's my little girl ,tough like her daddy now come on lets go back outside."

Later that night Naruto put Midori to bed, and said to her" now I told you a few stories about heroes and stuff ,and since tomorrow we have a week off, let me tell you the story of a princess tonight ","okay daddy"Midori replied.

Naruto then narrates the story"it was after the first shinobi war, the leaf army survived but were short one man due to a shurriken shot in his chest ,he was taken to an examination room to be cured ,but sadly there was none to heal this serious wound ,until one day a beautiful princess that was named Iyasu came to visit the poor man whom she loved, after expressing his love for her he died ,Iyasu started to swell up tears and cry for him, but they weren't ordinary tears those tears held chakra in them little drops of them ,as they fell onto the guys wounded area ,the wound quickly healed inside and out this got the man alive again ."

"Was the princess happy that her Jutsu worked?"Midori asked ,"yes that Jutsu had the power to cure any condition even Genjutsu from an evil ninja, and so the brave soldier and Iyaso got married a few days later ,and lived happily ever after"Naruto said, seeing his little girl already asleep ,making him smile and say"good night Midori."

He then leaves the room ,thinking"I hope this plan works if it doesn't I so doomed" ,getting a glass of water ,after finishing it he went to bed.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you do please respond and Ill get back to you<p> 


	8. The big day arrives

It was now the beginning of august in the hidden leaf, all the leaves from the trees where changing color and falling off ,and in the home of the Uzumaki's we see a load of strawberry stained dishes in the kitchen ,all about to be washed by Hinata before she left.

She used her Byakugan eyes for increasing speed and finishing her task early, then when she got to her last plate ,there was a big strawberry stain and she didn't want to waste it, so she licked it clean instead.

She then went to her room to pack after putting away the dishes ,and about a half hour later Ino and Sakura arrive with a transport vehicle to take them to the special places they will go to ,"hey Hinata ready to go?" Sakura asks.

Hinata then comes out with two heavy suitcases ,and says "I'm ready lets go girl friends" then Ino stops her ,and says"whoa Hinata ,you didn't need to pack all your stuff ,were going to stay in a hotel ,and since your the lady to the Hokage ,we wont have to pay a dime, because they know your husband is famous".

"Really well alright" Hinata replied ,going back inside her house to put her stuff safely in her room ,then came back outside locked up her house, and then got aboard the vehicle, and then they where on their way to the place they plan to go, in the land of fire.

Meanwhile in the land of snow ,we see all 5 ninja shinobi and a whole army of snow village fighters ,ready to face off with the rogue shinobi,Midori on the other hand was in the hands of Toke ,just in case if the war gets messy.

Neji then warned the others" remember this enemy might be armed and merciless ,so be on your guards ,and dont lower them no matter what happens, now get ready."

Then out from the darkness ,came a figure that looked like a ninja, it was completely covered in his ninja suit ,even his face in a ninja mask ,and the only body part seen on him ,was his raven black eyes ,as he approached he then said"this is my challenge ,5 shinobi from the leaf, and a bunch of worthless snow villagers ,this will be a total picnic feasting on you fools one by one."

"Dont underestimate us you creep ,were here to take you down "Naruto tells the rogue shinobi ,who somehow looks awfully familiar ,Choji then adds in "that's right, your reign of tyranny comes to an end ,here and now" making the rogue laugh.

The rogue then began to notice Midori, and said "well looky here one of you got busy ,so who does this brat belong to?" ,as he started to walk forward to the crowd,"Midori got herself down ,and said to him "you dont scare me you monster, I'm not scared of you ,I am going to beat you, and make my daddy happy".

This made the shinobi give out a conclusion "hmm yellow hair ,painted whiskers ,and a cocky attitude, just like her father Naruto Uzumaki" this got Naruto curious, how did he know his name ,but no matter he wasn't about to let the rogue get anywhere near his pride and joy.

Right before the rogue can attack the little ninja ,Naruto stands in his way ,and says "hey if you want the girl ,first you have to get past us first", this made the shinobi grin, and say it'll be my pleasure."

Meanwhile back with the girls they finally arrive at the land of fire hotel, a bell boy was already in front of the hotel waiting for them, saying" lady Hokage how nice of you and your friends to stay in our luxury hotel ,please make yourselves at home and dont worry about paying ,since your married to the Hokage ,you wont need to spend a dime."

"Thank you" Hinata said ,as the bell boy handed her the room key ,up in their room the girls where already in their pajamas ,talking about random things ,until Hinata asked"hey Ino wheres Asuma your son, isn't he with you?" only for Ino to reply,"oh I asked Temari if she can babysit him for the week ,while me and Sakura try our best to give you a good time."

And Hinata understood, then went to the mini fridge for some jam ,mayo ,ham, cheese ,strawberries ,and whipped cream ,then she placed them on them on the table ,then went to the cupboard for bread, and placed that on the table, and started to make something with them.

"Hey Hinata what are you-" before Sakura could finish her question, Hinata shows the other two her cuisine, a strawberry ,ham and cheese sandwich ,saying"you want a bite?" making then sick on the inside, but normally saying"no thanks."

She then ate the so called masterpiece ,and asked Ino with her mouth full "so where do we go first" ,making her pull out a list and said" glad you asked, I've come prepared with a list on where to go, lets see" she then read the first thing on the list ,and said" ah yes here it is ,first we go see the new princess gale movie, and first customers who get there before the theater opens ,get free seats up front, come on" she says dragging the two out ,after Hinata finished her after snack.

Back at the snow lands the battle begins ,and the rogue shinobi starts it off with a Jutsu that looked familiar to Naruto ,the way he did it ,and out of the rogues mouth was fire ,coming toward him, but Neji counters it with an eight trigrams palm rotation attack, sending the fire blast all the way back to the rogue ,only for him to jump out of the way and let it hit a field of flowers .

Shikamaru did a hand sign for his shadow possession Jutsu, and caught him right in his tracks, shouting out "now guys now" ,signaling Choji and Kiba to finish him off, but instead he dodges that attack also ,with a substitution Jutsu.

Unknown to him a second trap was set on the first ,which was Naruto with a prepared Rasengan, and this time the rogue didn't do anything instead he let himself get killed by it ,then there was a big explosion finally the ninja was gone, and this made Naruto smile in victory.

"Daddy you beat him"Naruto could hear Midori say, coming toward him to hug Naruto accepted it ,and said "its OK darling, daddy won, the bad ninja is gone now" and the others agree to what Naruto said as well ,until they heard a voice from nowhere say "that's what you think" ,then out from the ground appeared a frightening hand ,that scared the heck out of the crew.

Meanwhile we see the girls screaming in terror for some reason ,as a scary monster approaches them, with burning red eyes, sharp gruesome teeth ,and it even had bloody skin, and it was going to do something, until next thing we see a beam of light struck the beast, which caused it to yelp in pain.

As it turned out it was just the princess gale movie playing ,as the princess appears ,saying "I finally have you now foul beast ,you shall harm these people no more," as she readies the final blow ,and kills the monster right on the spot ,Ino on the front seat yells out "yeah princess, kick that ugly things butt!" ,Hinata was just lying there quietly ,and Sakura was doing what Ino is doing.

We then come to the end ,where princess gale was getting rewarded for beating the monster ,thereby ending the movie ,making everybody leave the theater, even the three friends, to which the manager said "I hope you ladies enjoyed the movie, so long now."

As they left, the theater Sakura and Ino had hearts in their eyes talking about the hottie in the movie sugekuro ,Hinata meanwhile who was still drinking a strawberry soda, asked "so where do we go next?", Sakura then looked at the sun ,and said"well since its the afternoon, lets go to that new clothing store and get some new threads ,maybe we might get something for the you know what."

Hinata understood what she said ,and replied"alright come on ,to the clothes store "and off they went, back at the land of snow ,the team have meet their match as the battle kept on, as the crew kept attacking ,but to no avail ,even the villagers where taken down one by one ,the only ones standing where Midori who was being protected, Naruto ,Shikamaru ,Neji ,Choji ,and Kiba.

"Is this the best you all have to offer ,what a sorry excuse for ninja even the Hokage, but hey the kid looks like she could be use to me" the rogue stated,"maybe once your all out of the way ,I can make her my personal apprentice ,oh dont worry Ill take good care of her."

Naruto then got angry ,and started to say "you'll get her ,when I'm dead and buried scum ,because she's off the market", the rogue then said as a reply "when your dead and buried ,that can be arranged, here I come" coming toward Naruto ,he then kicked him up in the air while his guard was down , he then follows him on the air ,gives him a blow to the stomach ,and finishes it off with a punch sending Naruto to the ground hard ,as the shouted out "Barrage of lions!"

That's when Naruto mad the conclusion that it was someone he know, so he asked the rogue "who are you , why are you attacking this village ,and how do you know my name" making sure that it wasn't him hes fighting ,but it was, as the rogue said "you dont remember me Naruto ,here let me give you a hint."

As the rogue removed his mask ,Naruto could not believe eyes ,when he saw who his opponent was, proving to Naruto that it was who he thought it was ,plus making the others surprised to see who it was," Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said in shock ,he got a good look at him ,as Sasuke said"oh so now you remember me how nice."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Duuuun hope you like it and let us all hope that Naruto will hopefully beat him once and for all<p> 


	9. Midori to the rescue

They just couldn't believe their eyes, the rogue they where fighting is actually Sasuke of the Uchiha clan ,"its been a long time fellas ,and I see Naruto has his hands full ,so who's the kid ?" he asked.

Naruto in an angry tone says to him"her name is Midori, and if you plan on taking her ,you'll have to get through me first ," Giving Sasuke a big grin on his face ,saying" alright you've asked for this, here I come" charging his hand up with lightning shards for the Chidori.

As it completed charging ,he shouted out the name ,and fired it at the now standing Naruto ,but it turns out it was a Naruto clone, then from behind Sasuke another clone held on to him real tight,while he was distracted, as it shouts "now guys lets finish this."

Then from out of nowhere appeared 2 Kiba's ,as they shout out simultaneously "Ninja art of beast mimicry, fang over fang" spinning around the form of missiles, aiming at Sasuke sending him up flying to the air ,then out of nowhere a giant shadow of Shikamaru appears over Sasuke ,as the Shikamaru controlling it makes a hand sign ,and shouts " giant shadow stomp Jutsu", sending Sasuke back on the ground hard.

Neji then sent him souring with his eight trigrams 64 palms attack ,then Choji caught him with a giant hand disabling him the use of his arms or legs, and finally 2 Naruto's come at him preparing a chakra ball, then finally one of them disappears ,and the remaining Naruto attacks him once and for all ,as he shouts out "Rasengan" causing a huge explosion of light.

After it clears ,Naruto and his crew who where now in scratches and fight marks, believed they finally beat Sasuke, that Naruto said"guys give yourselves a round of applause ,because this Ninja is finished ",only to hear Neji reply "is that what you think ,foolish Naruto" this got Naruto curious.

He then saw Neji was really Sasuke who transformed into Neji, Naruto could not believe his eyes ,he then snapped out of it ,and said to his other men"dont just sit there ,lets get him" only to get the same reaction from Choji ,saying " like that's ever gonna happen ", this made Naruto turn to Choji, and ask "say what!"

Only to see that it was also Sasuke's transformation,same with Shikamaru and Kiba ,this made Naruto surprised to see that they where all the same person, but how then he asks "whats happening to me?" in worry.

the attacked Sasuke explained "your under my Genjutsu, from the second I attacked you with my chidori ,it wasn't meant to attack you by the way, I've learned a trick that allows me to use 2 separate Jutsu's at the same time, also it can also affect those who where around it ,at the time."

"Oh no"Naruto said making his conclusion .that the others might have gotten affected by it too. but that didn't stop Naruto from taking out Sasuke. and finishing his mission ,to Sasuke he says"I have a son I have to see ,and I promised Hinata Id see him ,even if I have to take you down here and now ,Genjutsu or no Genjutsu."

Naruto then charges at Sasuke getting ready to give a blow to his stomach ,but as he did so he found he wasn't there anymore ,but in his place where 4 different people in the shadows ,standing in front of him.

One of them began to insult him ,saying "Naruto you always where a screw up,and you still are, even as Hokage, you cant even protect the ones you love ,not along your own a child" Naruto got a good look at him ,only to see it was his old teacher Jiraiya , with a stern look on his face.

Seeing Jiraiya like this made Naruto very nervous, but later Jiraiya then replied"that power your daughter has cant even be good for the leaf, its time you and that brat left the leaf forever ,your both nothing but pure danger ,no one will look up to you ever!"

"And to think we gave confidence on ruling the hidden leaf in our place ,I wish we didn't even have you for our son" another voice insulted ,and when Naruto looked at this one closely, it was none other than the fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze this surprised Naruto more "dad w-w-what are you saying?"

Another shadow revealed itself to be Naruto's mom Kushina Uzumaki ,saying " isn't it obvious hes saying why did we ever encourage you to be Hokage, you should've stayed hated you wretched little worm ,but no you had to have a bratty child, just as wild as you, you sick little brat" while pointing at Naruto ,as if she were a strict teacher.

Finally the last shadow revealed itself, to be Iruka Umino saying" please let us not blame Naruto ,he suffered enough ,but his daughter hasn't" pointing at the girl lying on the floor, this got Naruto scared of losing her,that he had to get in the way ,and yelled out" get away from my little girl you creeps ,your not even real, your all just chakra made dummies."

Out of Naruto's genjutsu we see the same reaction of pain on the rest of his crew ,except Midori who was not affected by it ,she saw this suffering ,and tried to snap her father out of it, by nudging him and saying "daddy whats the matter ,are you hurt, daddy get up ,we got to beat the bad ninja" ,but Naruto on the other hand ,was still suffering the pain being brought to him on the inside.

Sasuke from behind her ,said to the little Hyuga/Uzumaki girl"forget it kid ,your dad is no match for me now ,I've changed my mind about you, I'm going to kill you along with your dad ,slow and painful" this got Midori angry, as she turned her head toward Sasuke ,and said to him "dont you dare touch my daddy ,you sick ninja or Ill beat you myself."

Sasuke in a sarcastic voice, started to say"ooh I'm so scared ,what can you do brat?" this got Midori mad ,that she started to make hand signs ,and shout out" wind style :high wind attack" creating a snowy wind ,that was so strong, that he could not see where hes attacking ,giving Midori a chance to use her inherited family's byakugan eyes ,to find his chakra in which she did.

She then gave him a trick her uncle Neji taught her back in the leaf ,except for a fact she surpassed him with an attack used on Sasuke,called the eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms ,depleting all his chakra ,and for the grand finale she did an attack that her father taught her ,she had enough time to make it as the snowy wind cleared ,Sasuke saw this and said "how she's just a kid" in a surprised look.

Midori then explained "I had a good teacher, and I dont want you to hurt him, Wind Style :Rasen Shuriken !" she used it except she survived ,without hurting herself ,but Sasuke was in allot of pain from the attack ,and after a huge flash from it ,he was finished for good, the other ninjas who recovered from the genjutsu attack except Naruto ,saw this along with the snow villagers ,and where impressed to see Midori all by herself take out a strong rogue, and slay him on the spot.

Midori then turned to her now layed down father ,who was possibly killed by the illusions of Sasuke's genjutsu, Shikamaru made the conclusion that the genjutsu they where in ,could have led to their deaths if they hadn't lowered their chakra, but as for Naruto ,Kiba stated"oh no, he must have let the genjutsu flow through him ","if we dont do something soon ,Naruto could possibly die" Shikamaru said, looking at the now senseless Naruto still suffering through the genjutsu.

"DADDY!" Midori said as she ran to hug him ,as she did so she began to cry ,and say "dont die daddy, I want you to be OK I dont want to go back alone ,uncle bee loves you, mommy loves you ,all the leaf loves you ,I love you daddy ,please wake up!" not knowing her tears where glowing ,and falling onto her father.

But what she did notice was now her father's eyes where beginning to open ,and all the illusions he saw disappeared ,the only thing he saw clearly was his teary eyed daughter ,"Midori your saved me, dont cry anymore I'm here now" he said ,wiping away her crocodile tears.

"Your OK daddy ,the Jutsu from the story worked" Midori happily said ,hugging her daddy, as the rest watch this little relation going on,they gave them an ocean of awes and cheers ,Naruto then looks at this and smiles at this, he then looks at the K.O'd Sasuke on the floor ,turned to Midori and ask"Midori d-d-did you do this?"

Midori then said"he was hurting you daddy ,so I had to beat him for you ,so we can go home and keep your popis to mommy" in an innocent voice, Naruto was a little disappointed inside to see his former friend killed, but was proud Midori was use to him after all ,and said" thank you Midori ,I guess you really did help me out after all."

This made Midori giggle a little bit at her dad ,saying "wait till we tell this to mommy, shell be happy to hear this" ,"that wont be necessary "Toke said stepping toward the crew," we shall show her how the battle turned out ,because for showing how thankful we are ,I honer the leaf village with medals of honer, thanking you for saving our village."

Soon all the snow villagers cheered for the heroes ,Naruto raised two fingers over his head ,and said" thank you all ,but the real hero is Midori Uzumaki ,without her this village would have suffered allot", giving credit to Midori ,but that wasn't important for her ,what was important to her was seeing her father alive again ,carrying her over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter touched your hearts if it did then please review theres still more to come<p> 


	10. Girl fun time 2

Back at the land of fire later that night ,Ino ,Sakura,and Hinata later finish shopping ,and have lunch for free, because they are with the Hokage's first lady of course ,Ino ordered her husbands favorite meal barbecue ,Sakura ordered diet dumplings with soy milk to keep her sexy figure, and Hinata ordered more that that ,she ordered a big juicy steak with strawberries on top ,a baked potato with strawberry sauce and butter, and for desert a strawberry filled burrito with nothing but strawberry based filling ,and actual ones.

"Hinata were worried about you ,we think you've had enough too much strawberries already" Sakura said in a concerned voice ,Ino agreed to this, and said "yeah if you eat too much strawberries ,you'll bust out into them, maybe you should cut down on them ,your stomach looks like it cant take anymore."

But as she was about to take away Hinata's meal ,Hinata firmly grabs Ino's hand ,and tosses her aside aggressively ,Sakura who saw this tried to stand up to Ino, by saying to Hinata "hey you ,what gives you the right to cast her aside, after all thi-" before she could finish, Hinata tossed her aside too, and said to them "now you two listen up ,because I'm only going to say this once ,do not tell me what to do, when it comes to strawberries, I'm eating just fine"this shocked her two BF's.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know any better, please forgive me" Hinata then says later ,Ino and Sakura forgive her though ,as Hinata says "I mean if you wanted my food so badly ,all you had to do was ask" sharing her strawberry burrito, Ino accepts it and eats it replying "hey ,this doesn't taste so bad yum."

Meanwhile back at the land of snow, we now see the whole crew have packed up their things ,ready to go back to the leaf ,Midori however wanted to say goodbye to everyone in the snow village before leaving,Choji then came up to her before they left ,and he said to her "thanks for what you did back there, but I dont know how I can repay you ,wait maybe I do" he says searching around in his bag.

He then gave her the last bag of chips he had ,and said "I know how much you like these, so I decided to give these to you ,as a token of my gratitude" with his teeth clenched together,not really wanting to give up his last bag of chips, but he did so anyways, knowing that he owed Midori big time ,for saving the crews life "thank you Mr Choji" Midori said taking the chips,"dont mention it ,(goodbye forever my darlings)"Choji answered in a teary voice.

After saying goodbye to the land of snow ,the crew with a tied up Sasuke in a strait jacket being dragged behind , wanted Koyuki offered to take them back to the leaf on her vehicle ,but she noticed that Sasuke before the battle started, destroyed them blocking of any cowards chance of escaping ,Naruto however wasn't going to accept the fact that he has to stay in the land of snow ,and wait around for them to rebuild a new one.

He stated"there's no way I'm staying here ,I dont care if I'm going to have to walk back to the leaf village ,carrying my little girl, I made a promise and I intend to keep it ,no matter if I catch a cold ,or get cold feet ,I'm not gonna break my promise to Hinata" with a serious face.

Shikamaru then tried to convince him to stay and wait ,by saying" Naruto dont be a drag ,you'll never make it back alive ,what if a snow storm comes and you cant see where your going ,or if a tree falls on you breaking your legs" ,this did not stop Naruto either.

Instead Naruto replied"you call yourself a leaf ninja wimp ,we've handled worse in the past ,so sure if something happens to one of my legs ,Ill limp home carrying Midori in my arms ,if both my legs wont respond Ill walk on my hands ,and carry her with my teeth, if they stop working Ill hop home and carry her on my jacket, if I cant see where I'm going Ill count on my sense of hearing ,if I go deaf Ill smell my way home ,because I have a promise I mean to keep ,and I'm not gonna break it ,no matter what I will keep that promise ,and dont try to stop me."

He then storms off on his own ,until Kiba stands up to him ,and says "hey Naruto ,how are you gonna smell your way home without me by your side ,I'm coming with you as your sense of smell,lord Hokage" with a smile, following them making Midori very happy to see Kiba join in ,"besides if you leave with the kid ,Akamaru wont have anyone to play with "Kiba stated, which was true as we see Midori getting licked by him.

Neji then joins them, saying "Lord Hokage I'm not going to leave you and Kiba go off alone with my niece, I shall go along as your bodyguard ,to make sure you and Midori are out of harms way, with my Byakugan to search for hidden enemies" ,also with a smile on his face ,Choji this time with a basket of food the land gave him, caught up with them ,and said "hey you three wouldn't last 5 days out there without food, you'll starve ,Ill come too as your human food supply ,so you wont starve"with a grin of kindness on his face.

Shikamaru however still stayed ,with a serious face saying "well I'm not going anywhere ,you guys have totally lost it ",Naruto began to argue with him ,saying" hey dont be crazy ,you have a good memory on every path that leads to the hidden leaf, even the shortcuts" hearing this ,Shikamaru replied "I dont care, I still say we wait till they vehicles are rebuilt."

Naruto then yelled at him saying "and as the Hokage I say we travel on foot ,or I carry you on foot ,your pick" Shikamaru was given no other choice, but to do as he says "fine Ill come too ,you do need brain power " joining the rest, as Naruto replies "Alright ,lets go back to the leaf village everyone" leaving the land of snow ,as they do Toke looks back at them, and says "well always be grateful to you ,lord Hokage especially how you helped us so long."

Back with the girls ,Sakura ,Ino ,and Hinata went to a bar for drinks ,but Hinata however was forbidden to drink any alcoholic beverage ,since shes pregnant, so she settled for strawberry juice instead ,the three where drinking and talking for another hour ,and then some real fun started to happen,when Ino and Sakura got drunk.

It all started when Ino whose a little bit drunk ,noticed a hot ninja male ,with a six pack body, she went up to him ,and said" hey gorgeous ,this seat taken " it started out with the two talking ,then Ino went off the edge, by revealing part of her breasts, saying "I bet you your hungry big fella, cause I got me some nice creamy milk in these two coconuts, wanna taste" causing the guy to reply"I'm married, back off bitch" causing Ino to whimper back to her friends.

Sakura who was completely drunk on the other hand, revealed all her breasts to allot of perverts, yelling out "take a good look boys ,cause I'm single!" Hinata began to blush in embarrasment after seeing this ,the bartender then asked her "you want me to kick these two out for you lady Hokage?","No they're with me, we where planning to leave anyways "Hinata says ,getting up from her seat ,she then dragged the two drunkies ,and dragged them out of the bar ,and into the car.

The week was now over ,and later one night Hinata then took Ino and Sakura home to bed ,to get rest ,she then went home unlocked her door ,closed it again, and said to herself" if that was to make me cheer up, and forget about Naruto ,forget it ,I've made up my mind, I'm never leaving the safety of my home again ,at least not without Naruto" in a worried tone.

* * *

><p>Uh Oh after all that she wont ever leave her home again Naruto better hurry lets hope he does make it in the next chapter and in the meantime please review this one<p> 


	11. Mood swings

A few days pass ,as we see the whole crew try to struggle against strong weather, and killer ninja ,but all that didnt stop Naruto ,because he had a promise to keep no matter what.

Later that night the crew set up camp ,and little Midori was already asleep using Nauto's jacket like a bed and blanket ,as for the rest of the crew they tried to stay up, and get an answer out of Naruto on what promise was he meant to keep ,making Naruto come clean "well you see ,Hinata is going to have another kid in four months ,and I dont wanna miss the moment of him being born"he said.

This shocked the whole crew all at once, after the silence ,Kiba replied" Naruto ave you lost it ,what are planning on doing making Hinata your personal baby factory?" ,Neji followed it up with "my cousin is not a toy Naruto ,you want to end up hurting her ,or have a fountain of children?" this made Naruto calm them down ,saying "easy guys ,Ill be more careful next time I promise ,see problem solved."

Shikamaru then replied "ever think about using a condom ,dummy?" making Naruto answer back" what about you, last time I heard you where a father of twins related more to you, a lazy little brats" this got Shikamaru angry ,saying" Shikamari and Temaru are not brats ,they have the same brains like their old man ,and skill like their mom ,its Kiba who doesn't have any kids ,why dont you insult him."

Kiba then steps in ,and says "hey I do have someone that looks up to me, and its my nephew Koinu,he may not be my son, but one day in the ninja academy ,he presented me as the man he wanted to be when he grew up", this got the rest calmed down ,feeling sorry for yelling at each other ,they soon continued their conversation about their kids ,in a nicer way.

After talking about their kids ,they talked about what they saw in their Genjutsu's, Naruto then talked about his last , this got everyone scared of it,but they all got over it ,as they went to sleep ,getting ready to set out by next morning.

The next month came ,and back at the leaf we find Ino whos trying to keep herself balanced ,and Sakara with an ice pack on her head ,at Hinata's home ,knocking on her door "lets hope our night out plan got Hinata to forget Naruto and relax "Ino wondered.

But no one answered after they finish knocking, this made Ino believe "I guess we invite ourselves in ,come on" Sakura who wasnt so ancious ,said"could you please stop talking loud ,I have a really bad headache from that stupid idea of yours ,going to a bar with a pregnant woman" ,Ino replied to this saying " hey I said I was sorry."

After they got in the kitchen ,there was no sign of Hinata ,"thats funny she always has breakfast at this time"Ino said to herslef,  
>"maybe shes still in bed" until Sakura came out of Hinata's room ,saying"dont bother looking in her room ,she's not in there " this made Ino very angry ,she began to cry out "WHERE COULD SHE BE!"<p>

Then a strange noise was heard ,giving Ino a conclusion "Hinata must be in the bathroom come on" dragging Sakura to the bathroom ,carelessly.

When they got in ,they saw Hinata leaning her head near the inside of the toilet bowl vomiting ,Ino asks her "whoa Hinata ,that strawberry juice you drank, must have been drugged that night, huh?" only for Hinata to reply ,"n-n-no it wasn't, it was OK when I drank it ,but I feel very sick for some reason, I cant seem to stop mph excuse me" quickly putting her head back in the toilet, she continued to vomit until it was full ,she then flushed it all down afterwords.

Sakura with a sore voice ,said in agreement "that makes two of us ,all that alcohol I drank really went up to my head" ,making Hinata reply "yes it did ,you where some party animal ,you even behaved like a women ,working in a strip club" this made her blush in embarrasment, and Ino laughed at her for that saying"what where you expecting perverts to do, after you showed them your doorknobs?"

Hinata then turned to Ino, and said to her"oh like you where miss perfect ,you tried to get a guy who was married to drink out of your 'creamy milk' ,when you should have kept it inside your big container, you call your udders" making Ino blush at what Hinata called her,covering her breasts ,saying"Hinata that's cold, I really thought that you would be thanking us ,for that night on the town."

"Oh that reminds me ,I've been thinking about what you did for me ,and it was nice of you two to do so, but I've decided that until Naruto comes back from his mission, I'm not leaving my home for anything without him ever again," Hinata said making Sakura and Ino freeze in place for 3 seconds, before responding"SAY WHAT!"

Hinata then made sure they heard clearly, saying "you heard me ,I wont leave out of my home with you two, seeing how Irresponsible you two can be ,at a bar in public"Ino tried to convince her to change her mind ,by saying" oh yeah what about your kid, you cant just stay home ,and give birth to it on your bed" Hinata then replied ,"better in the safety of home ,then out on the street alone, without Naruto by my side ,besides when I'm here the smell of him makes me feel like I'm safe."

Sakura taps Ino on the shoulder getting her attention, as she whispers"she's suffering from morning sickness ,isn't she, I mean you had it when you where pregnant with Asuma right?"

Ino then turned back to Hinata ,and said to her "on second thought ,maybe we should go ,just let us know if you need anything" Hinata after the two left ,mumbled"trust me I wont I'm perfectly happy the way I am."

Back with the crew ,it was another windy morning on their end ,and all they could do was fall asleep until the wind dies, and soon they continue to travel and travel, until they could not walk anymore.

That is until Midori who was riding on her fathers shoulders, began to cry, this made Naruto ask her "whats the matter little one ,dont you like being with us" ,Midori then replied"I do ,but I miss mommy already ,I wanna go home" Shikamaru then steps in, and says to her"look on the bright side, you wont have to hear your mom yell at you or hurt you this month , because during this month ,your mommy gets really sick ,that she starts acting different."

"Poor mommy" Midori says ,"no no sweetie its a good thing ,its natural for her to act this way ,besides we wont be home for mommy to yell at us both ,do we?" Naruto replies ,Midori understood and said"OK daddy I understand," and continue traveling.

Back at the leaf it was a horrible month for Ino and for Sakura ,and the reason had a name ,and its name is Hinata and her mood swings, everyday she would treat Ino and Sakura like slaves ,whenever she wanted something ,she would ask them to get it for her, and when they dont she starts to behave like a spoiled kid and throw fits, until they do.

Even when they do ,she either says "no that's not what I want",or "I wanted something else not this" ,then shed pour something on their heads ,or yell at them ,"that's it I cant take it anymore ,Naruto should have been with me in the first place ,after all I was on a 3 man squad with him" Sakura said in anger ,she then grabs a coat hanger ,and says"well I'm gonna make Naruto go out with me, even if I have to kill a harmless kid."

Ino then snaps her out of it, calms her down, and says" were trying to help Hinata, not hurt her" Sakura then became teary ,and replies"I know but still ,it hurts to see Hinata like this, it reminds me of how I would've reacted with," then she begins to cry on Ino's shoulder, saying "oh how I miss him", Ino replied "I know I miss him too,hey tell you what, if he ever does come back, Ill let you have him ,and our rivalry can end ,because I already have Choji ."

"You mean your done falling for Sasuke?"Sakura asks her ,Ino nods as a reply, making Sakura hug her, "come on her majesty awaits us"Ino said to her ,only to see Hinata asleep on her bed already, they soon left her to sleep in peace hoping the month ends sooner.

Back with the guys, they soon reach a nearby village known as tanzaku town, where Shikamaru says to his comrades "we shall rest here for two months, then when the time is right, well return to the village ,Choji" Choji then stands at attention ,as Shikamaru orders "make sure the prisoner stays within our sight, dont let him go""got it pal"Choji replies.

Naruto however still thinking of the day he returns home ,says "dont worry Hinata were almost home I promise."

* * *

><p>that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy it please review if you do<p> 


	12. Family Reunion

2 Months have past now and the day was November 22 thanksgiving day, and we find the whole crew at the view of all the leaf village ,enjoying how beautiful it was at night, Sasuke who has woken up saw this, and asked"you brought me back here, b-b-but why?"noticing this the others where surprised to see the last Uchiha finally awake from him his defeat.

Naruto answered his question ,by saying" Ill show you why", as he picks up something he left ,for his return, which was the crystallized flower, that he kept over the years "this is why ,whenever I thought of you I always called it my home ,this is what made me think of you," making Sasuke believe "over the years I was so fixated on getting revenge on Itachi ,that I forgot that I had another family here all along, Naruto thank you for making me realize this" he said to Naruto with a smile.

Midori on the other hand who was happy for her fathers old friend becoming good, tugged on his pant leg and asked" daddy speaking of homes and families ,are we going to see mommy again, huh are we?"making Naruto laugh at his now 6 year old daughter, whose birthday was on October 15th ,5 days ahead of her fathers ,"yes honey but Ill be coming home later ,I've got something I've got to do first OK."

Not wanting his little girl to miss seeing her mom without him, Naruto tells her "if you want ,go to uncle Konohamaru's place and play there ,and Ill pick you up after I'm done, is that OK""OK daddy "she said in a cheery tone ,Naruto then summons Gamatatsu ,and asks him to take Midori to Konohamaru's home ,to which he happily agreed for a snack.

Later on in the Hokage's office ,we see Naruto explaining to Tsunade how the mission went ,plus completing the long time mission of returning Sasuke home,"incredible you kept your word ,I guess you all have passed the missions great work ,even to the 6th Hokage"Tsunade said ,in a surprised voice.

Before the crew could leave though ,Naruto says to them "hey guys dont leave ,what about your pays, you cant spend thanksgiving without buying a turkey ,here 50 ryo for each of you ,happy thanksgiving" smiling as they left ,as for Sasuke however ,Naruto said to him "not you,I want you to come with me ,there's someone I want you to meet, for the first time in your life again."

We now come to the home of the Nara's ,where we see Shikamari , Temaru, and their grandparents seated at the table, praying until a knock came at their door ,and who do we see ,no one other than Shikamaru himself, "daddy his kids yell out as they run toward him, and snuggle on him.

"Kids please that's enough ,I miss you too"Shikamaru says, in a happy tone Yoshina then says"welcome home Shikamaru, we really missed you" in a calming voice, then in a mean voice she yells to her husband"Shikakau, dont just lay there ,your son returned home ,say hello" Shikaku does so in a bored voice ,he then asked"how was the mission son", Shikamaru responded "it was fine dad ",Temari then walks in ,and says"well wed love to hear all about it, at the table, now come on lets eat" kissing him on the cheek afterwords, making him blush.

In the Hyuga household we see Neji arrive ,with a bouquet of flowers, knocking on the door ,and who answered but little Tum Tum ,and when he did, he said"hello father, welcome home" Neji replied "thank you Tum Tum ,may I please speak to your mother now?", Tum Tum nodded ,and said"sure shes in the kitchen."

We now see ten ten preparing the turkey ,while rocky and colt set the table ,and when Neji came home they ran to hug him, ten ten however added a kiss on the lips ,and said in an exited voice "welcome home honey ,we missed you how was the mission", Neji later replied"the mission was a big success ,you'll even be in for a big surprise tomorrow ,oh I got you something"Ten tens only reply to that was,"oh Neji thank you for the flowers, now sit down so we can start our dinner."

We now go to Naruto and Sasuke heading to Sakura's favorite hangout ,which was at a dumpling shop ,where they see Sakura chowing down on some diet dumplings ,Sasuke felt a little nervous about talking to her ,until Naruto backed him up, saying"I'm right behind ya pal ,come on your lady awaits" carrying him to Sakura.

When Sakura was done paying for her meal ,she turns around to see Naruto ,and say "hey welcome back ,so how was the mission" this made Naruto reply, "why dont you ask the rogue shinobi himself", as he steps aside, Sakura saw who Naruto was referring to, and said" is that who I think it is?"in a surprised voice.

Naruto's reply to the question "yup thats him Sasuke Uchiha ,like I promised I brought him back", Sakura turns her attention to Sasuke ,and says"after all these years ,I never thought I would ever see your face again ,oh Sasuke welcome back" hugging him ,while crying in happiness.

Naruto saw this ,and said "looks like you two have a lot to catch up on ,Ill see you two lovebirds tomorrow "reffering to them as he leaves,when they look into each others eyes afterwards ,"thank you Naruto"Sakura said ,before she and Sasuke kiss.

At the Inuzuka household ,we find Kiba was about to enter his home ,until a woman bumped into him ,it turned out it was his sister with her son Koinu, coming to see if the thanksgiving party they are throwing ,could be held at his house ,to this Kiba replied"sure ,I'd also be happy to catch up on what my little nephew was doing ,while I was away" making his nephew respond "man uncle Kiba your the best."

We now go to the Akimichi house, where we see Ino deep fry some delicious corn dogs ,for a big feast she planned to have for thanksgiving "mom should'nt we wait for dad to come home ,we usually dont eat without him" Asuma asked his mother ,Ino then said"Asuma I dont think your father will be home this time son,I think this would be the only time we start without him" trying not to let her son know shes crying for him.

Asuma just said "well I bet he wont mind if I just start with the barbacue ,it just looks so good" but as Asuma was about to grab a barbacued meat from the table ,a loud voice was heard saying"you better not take a bite out of my barbacue young man ,because I called dibs on it first!" this made Asuma look at who was at the door ,and boy was he glad to see it was his own father.

"Choji you came home, oh how I've missed you"Ino said ,hugging her chubby husband ,while hiding the fact that shes crying ,"dad welcome home ,I was worried you weren't gonna come" Asuma said ,in a happy tone ,Choji then replies"you know daddy will never miss a meal, especially on thanks giving, and you know what I've changed my mind son, of course you can have the first barbecue"giving his son the barbecue he was about to eat.

Ino sees the bond between them ,smiles at this, and says"come on you two ,lets chow down " as they eat like pigs ,chowing down every bite of their dinner ,and finally we come to the home of the Uzumaki's,where we find Hinata dressed in a white bunny costume, with no stockings, that looks like a one piece bathing suit ,with a fluffy tail at the bottom, and despite the large tummy Hinata looked hot in it.

That didn't excuse the fact that Hinata still missed Naruto but tonight she was in for a big surprise.

* * *

><p>thats all the little reunions between the team but not to worry Im saving the best for last for Hinata in the next chapter in the meantime please review<p> 


	13. Naruto returns

Next we find Hinata staring at herself in a mirror in her bunny costume ,and thought of the day she first bought it to wear for Naruto ,as a present for their anniversary,which was her sexy body to do away with causing her to give birth to Midori ,this made her wanna cry more ,because it reminded her so much about Naruto.

She then began to lose it when the door was getting knocked on, believing it was either Ino or Sakura ,she said to herself "again ,I told them I do not want to go anywhere without Naruto" ,but when she opened the door to tell them off ,she sees it was Midori ,saying in a happy voice"hello mommy did you miss me?"

Midori then saw what her mother was wearing, and asked her"silly mommy why are you dressed like a bunny rabbit, its thanks giving bunnies are for Easter" ,Hinata still stood there frozen ,until she reacted to Midori by hugging her.

Hinata was so surprised to see it was her little girl ,that she said to her, in a worried voice "oh honey you had me worried ,dont scare me like that again please" hugging her little girl tightly ,while adding in" my how large you've grown ,how old are you?" Midori answered "I'm six now mommy, sorry for making you worry ,by the way there's someone I want you to meet"

She then points at the doorway, and who comes in but Naruto Uzumaki himself, when she saw him he says"I told you I'd be home sooner", this made Hinata run to hug him while crying tears of joy ,and say"oh Naruto you came home early, oh Naruto you dont know how long I've cried for you to come home" ,this made Naruto say to her " well cry no more honey, cause I'm here and that's all that matters ,right " to which she answers "yes "with a smile on her face.

Later that night after finishing up their strawberry themed thanksgiving dinner ,Midori was put to bed by her mother ,and Naruto was laying down on his bed thinking to himself "man that stuff was so good ,I'm glad Hinata's pregnant she cooks some weird but yummy stuff ,who knew she could cook with strawberries" ,Hinata came in afterwords looking her sexiest in her bunny costume ,despite the big tummy ,Naruto stares at her in amazement and said"you two look very hot tonight."

"Thank you but dont forget its a boy"Hinata reminded him,Naruto however responded "exactly" ,she came to bed afterwords ,and tried to explain to Naruto this"since I'm well you know ,I dont think well be able to do it until it arrives" ,that didnt stop Naruto though ,as he said" not a problem my little bunny Im an expert at different kinds of sex tactics."

Hinata blushed at this and said" well OK ,just be careful not to hurt me OK," Naruto replied"have I ever hurt you my little bunny, no way ,but your looking tense how about a nice breast message" grabbing both Hinata's breasts ,and starting to squeeze them until she moaned in pleasure, later Naruto gave her a waist message, then a back message, then a leg message, finally he gave her a butt message pleasuring her all over as she moans.

"Naruto" Hinata says ,making Naruto respond "yes my bunny ?" ,Hinata then goes over him and says "pull my hair ,and do go easy neither ,I want it hard" he does so making her cry out his name afterwords ,later Naruto and Hinata both lay by each other ,as Naruto turns her over to her back.

As he did he began to kiss her all over ,starting with her arms,then he moved on to her back ,later he moved onto her legs, and finally kisses her sexy butt while rubbing her thighs ,this made Hinata feel very comfortable ,she said to him then "keep going I like it" and so he does.

After a few minutes they lay on their backs smiling "I missed you so much Naruto ,I couldnt Imagine a day without you or Midori" Hinata said ,Naruto then replied"you dont have to I talked to grandma Tsunade ,and made a promise to her that from now on I wont be going on anymore missions ,without my wife or kids ,that I can promise" this brought happiness to Hinata ,as she hugs him tightly and says"oh Naruto thank you."

"You think that made you happy ,wait till Christmas I'm planning a day that you'll never forget ,my bunny" Naruto thought before going to sleep with his wife.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do please review and Ill be posting the next chapter soon<p> 


	14. It begins

A month went by now ,and it was Christmas eve at Naruto's home ,and we find the couple asleep in bed relaxed ,until their bed started to make lots of squeking noises ,and who made them but little Midori Uzumaki jumping on their bed.

"Daddy Mommy wake up santa came santa came ,and he left me a boat load of toys, come on wake up" Midori says jumpind on the bed, Naruto with a weak grin on his face ,said to his wife"man does she like Christmas allot ,or what" Hinata replies "you know what they say like father like daughter ,you both share the same energetic feeling ."

Naruto then gets up and catches Midori in mid-air ,saying "OK Midori lets go open presents now" carrying her afterwards ,Hinata then follows behind as they went to the living room and opened their presents ,starting with Midori and what she got from the women, was a bunny toy from Sakura, a mini dress from Ino ,a wind type Jutsu scroll from ten ten ,and a cased sand flower from Temari.

From the males she got a ticket for free barbecue from Choji ,from Shikamaru a chakra controlling glove ,A Hyuga clan bird from Neji ,a ceramic dog from Kiba ,and from 'Santa' she got a giant stuffed white fox ,to this she said "Yay these gifts are the best ,I like them very much thank you" hugging her fox ,"hey dont forget about my gift little lady" Naruto reminds her.

Midori then turns to her father ,and ask "ooh what did you get me daddy?" ,Naruto then tells her "close your eyes first little lady" she does so, and about 2 seconds later Naruto tells her "OK sweetie open them up" ,as she did she asked in curiosity"wheres my gift?" ,Naruto later explained "look in the mirror I put something on you."

She does look in one ,and what she saw was her fathers headband on her head, this made her smile a little, saying" daddy you want to give me your band ,why" he answered by saying,"after seeing all you did for me ,I wanted to thank you separated it ,by giving you what I've treasured most "this made Midori act all teary, and say "thank you daddy, Ill wear it on my head everyday"hugging him this made Naruto smile, and say "your welcome sweetie."

the next day Hinata was thrown a baby shower by her two best friends, and they invited some of the friends they knew during the chunin exam ,they where separated into two rooms ,one room has Hinata ,Sakura ,Ino, ten ten ,Temari, Matsuri ,Shizune ,and Tsunade ,having a conversation ,and the other room had Naruto ,Kiba, Shino ,Neji ,Lee, Shikamaru ,Choji ,Sasuke, Sai ,Gaara ,and Kankuro, talking about the mission they where on ,and the children where having their own conversation ,in Midori's room talking about Midori being a hero.

Later on Konohamaru and his squad arrived and joined the party too ,they where all having a wonderful time ,until Hinata's stomach started to hurt her so much it felt like she ate a live scorpion, seeing this Konohamaru and his squad carry her to the hospital ,while the other ninja run to the hospital as fast as they can .

At the hospital Naruto and the others wait in the waiting room ,while Sakura and Ino are in the delivery room helping Hinata give birth to the baby ,Midori however looks at all the people with worried faces ,this made her look very curious ,that she asked her father "daddy is mommy gonna be OK ,I'm worried" Naruto assures her that shes fine ,by saying"dont worry sweetie mommy will have the baby soon ,she wont die that I can promise."

A few minutes later we now see some of the ninja going home believing they completed their part of their job by being there for the Hokage, the only ones who stayed behind where Naruto ,Neji ,Midori, Konohamaru ,Hanabi,Moegi,Udonand Sasuke waiting for someone to come out of the room ,Sasuke turns to Naruto who was worried for Hinata ,while Midori fell asleep on his lap, "relax Naruto my wife Sakura knows what she's doing" Sasuke says in an assuring voice.

Naruto smiles at his words ,and replies"thanks for the words of encouragement pal" ,Sasuke just gives him a thumbs up and smile, as a sign saying your welcome ,soon out the door came Sakura, signaling Naruto to come in ,saying"Naruto congratulations ,your a father to a healthy baby boy" as calm as can be, Naruto thought this to himself saying "I guess Hinata's intuition was right ,oh I'd better wake up Midori ,shed want to see him too."

He then turns to Midori wakes her up gently, and says "sweetie ,its time to go see your baby brother" Midori hears this ,and said" Yay I have a baby brother ,I cant wait to see him, lets go" in an exited voice running to the door ,the she stopped in her tracks "whats the matter Midori?"Naruto asks her ,when he noticed this, Midori turns and faces him,and in a worried voice she said "will you still like me, even if I have a baby brother" Naruto then assures her, "why ask that ,of course Ill still like you ,your my little ninja ,and I will need you to help me take care of him " ,getting Midori to smile again saying "OK daddy lets go see him now please."

"OK lets go sweetie"Naruto says, joining Midori and the rest in the delivery room, and when they got in they see Hinata in hospital clothes, holding something wrapped in a blanket ,and in a happy voice she said to Midori " Midori come here, I want you to say hello ,to your baby brother" showing the delicate baby wrapped in the blanket to her, making Midori smile for it ,saying " hello baby brother, I'm your big sister Midori Uzumaki ,and this is our mommy ,and the man over there is our daddy" pointing to her father afterwards.

Naruto was beginning to feel nervous about seeing his baby ,he just stared at the floor blushing ,until"Naruto do you want to hold our baby, it would make you feel more fatherly"Hinata asked hoping it would give him a little confidence,Naruto heard this and was surprised to hear those words ,yet he replied "sure", when he held him ,he got a good look at his adorable baby boy's face, it had no painted whiskers ,but it did have her mothers hair color ,and the cutest little face anyone has ever seen, "hi little guy welcome to the Uzumaki family"Naruto gently said.

"Hello little one"Neji said ,standing over Naruto's shoulder ,"I am your uncle Neji ,and you are the son of the Hokage the greatest ninja legend that ever lived ,and I hope you take that title someday too" he added, Ino and Sakura both start to introduce themselves to it, then the Konohamaru squad ,and finally Sasuke ,after their introductions ,Naruto gave the baby back to Hinata ,and sat beside her on the bed.

"Naruto thank you for coming home early to see our baby " Hinata says to Naruto, while bursting into tears"you may have missed seeing my morning sickness ,but that wasn't important to me though ,what was important is that you didn't miss feeling our baby kick, or my hiccuping or burping during the eighth month ,thank you for coming home to see all that " she then put her head on Naruto ,and said "that's why I love you ,you always keep every promise you make."

"Hinata look"Naruto says ,referring to the child as he opens his eyelids ,showing a pair of grey clear eyes, when Neji saw this he says " now the Hyuga clan has 2 main branches to worship ,but what shall we name him", Naruto replies" me and Hinata already talked about it yesterday ,and we decided to name him after one of our worshiped parents when hes born ,so we'll call him Minato Uzumaki ."

"Minato I love that name, good choice Naruto" Hinata says, Sakura then holds up a camera ,and says to them "alright now that we've covered naming it ,everyone lets all get a family photo ready" ,they do so but before she could take the picture, she says to the little boy "welcome to Konoha little fella" then she takes the picture.

Afterwards they all leave for home ,even Naruto and his family of four, "so Midori do you think you and Minato would get along great" Naruto asks his daughter ,as her response turned out to be "believe it daddy",making Naruto proud as he says "that's my little girl" ,Hinata on the other hand looks at her baby as he looks at her, knowing well that shes his mother, and when Hinata hugged Minato ,she caught a faint whiff of strawberries on him, she then looks at he husband and says "Ill never forget this day Naruto ,the day you made me the happiest woman in the hidden leaf."

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this story I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic if you do tell me what you liked about it while you review<p> 


End file.
